Apology Accepted
by DinoBoy13
Summary: Snotlout realizes that he has seen no one apologize to Hiccup so he decided to be the first one to do it in a big way. Absolut hilarity will issue. Snotlout/Hiccup family One Shot


**So I realized that none of them have actually apologized to Hiccup so I've decided to make a one shot about Snotlout apologizing because I figure that their related and he treated Hiccup like a piece of bullshit. Which Snotlout may be considered. Takes place after Defenders of Berk!**

 **As usual Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Snotlout was pushing Hookfang as far as he could go. He should have noticed something because he started getting lethargic and his tounge was always sticking out but he just shook it off as stubbornness.

After all it was his dragon people. His dragon and he decided to do whatever he wanted with the stupid dragon. Hookfang had nearly died and it was all his fault because Snotlout did whatever he wanted.

He always new that his insubordination would get him or his dragon in trouble but he has always been too proud to admit it. PLus he was also to proud to say sorry.

And with all of those stupid thoughts that he would have to just let Hookfang die put in his head by his dad made him fear more for Hookfang's life. Thanl the gods Hiccup did this for him.

He never actually realized what Hiccup did for each person on Berk. He taught them how to ride. He saved everyone's lives on more than one occasion. Gae him Hookfang and all they did was treat him like dirt. Plus Snotlout still did it.

He was always bragging about how much better he was than Hiccup. He even talked about how he crippled Toothless and he still helped him. When he trapped the both of them on Outcast Island Hiccup didn't even complain about who did it. It was all him.

And Snotlout wasn't as stupid as he let on. He knew Hiccup threw the race. He had a Night Fury for crying out lout there was no way he could've lost that race and all Snotlout did was put him down.

He would have to find a way to apologize to his cousin. That way he could stop feeling guilty about everything he did well in ten years he would since that was the amount of hardships he gave Hiccup.

He could just go and apologize like any other normal person. But one thing about Snotlout Jorgenson was that he wasn't a normal person. He was one of the most crazy Vikings on the island.

He got it! He would make himself Hiccup's personal servant for the next ten years.

"Hookfang we're gonna be Hiccup's personal servants." Snotlout said to his dragon. Hookfang looked at him as if he had turned into a baby dragon. "I mean c'mon we owe him. He did give you to me."

Hookfang growled and flamed up.

"HE GAVE ME TO YOU, HE GAVE ME TO YOU!"

* * *

Hiccup was having a pretty good day so far. Took a flight on Toothless, got a kiss from Astrid. Yeah even an attack from the Berserkers and Outcasts together couldn't ruin his mood. Boy was he wrong.

"Hey Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled to the younger boy making him nearly jump out of his skin,

"Snotlout don't sneak up on me like that!" Hiccup yelled "No what do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to know if our wonderful leader would like a neck massage or how about a stump rub?" Snotlout asked with a smile on his face. He rubbed his hands together as Hiccup backed away.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" asked Hiccup "Are you okay I think we need to get you out of the sun."

"Nothing's wrong Hiccup its just that I realized that I never actually thanked you or apologized to you so I will be your personally personal servant for the next ten years!" Snotlout said voice full happiness.

"I won't do that because you're my cousin, you're a person and this is freaky!" Hiccup ran away to the village. Snotlout followed

"Come back here let me serve you!"

* * *

Hiccup was running as fast as his nimble leg could carry him. Jumping over logs, rocks and tree roots when you where a boy with a prosthetic made of sheet metal. Plus the phsyco behind him didn't help

He finally reached civilization. Well as civilized as Vikings could get anyway. He ran into the great hall and just to his luck everyone else was there eating lunch. He jumped under the table.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" asked Fishlegs.

"Snotlout! He won't stop trying to serve me like a slave." Hiccup said. He went back under leaving everyone confused. Snotlout a slave for Hiccup. Guess anything was possible.

"Hiccup are you sure?" asked Astrid. "I mean you were in the woods for a long time you could have hit your head."

"Oh I didn't hit my head he's about to come barging through that door acting like a servant to a king." Hiccup dove back under his table. And just to his bad luck Snotlout barged through the door.

"Master Hiccup!" Snotlout sang

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they flew away. Snotlout and Hookfang were about to chase after them but were stopped by Astrid. "Snotlout what are you and the oven doing.?"

"Going to give master Hiccup a neck massage."

"Why?" asked Ruffnut "Yeah if anyone should be getting a massage it should be me for all of the hard work I do around hear!" Tuffnut yelled. "What work?" asked Ruffnut.

"Away from that." Fishlegs started "Why are you giving Hiccup a massage and acting like his servant?"

"Because this is my way of saying sorry to master. You know for all of the hardships I caused him. Ten years of anger ten years of being a servant." Snotlout said to them.

"Why don't you just apologize?" asked Astrid

"Cause it's lame."

"But Hiccup doesn't need a servant. Say sorry or when Hiccup asks me I will make sure to rip your lips off and feed them to Hookfang!" Astrid threatened

"Fine I'll go say sorry!" Snotlout said

* * *

When Hiccup realized that Snotlout was no longer chasing after him he headed home. To his nice warm bed and no more Snolout. Just him, his blanket and Norman the Nadder.

"Hey cuz!" Snotlout yelled

"AH!"

He was hiding under the bead.

"What do you want?!"

"I just want to say something-

"Snotlout I don't need a massage or a rub down. Matter of a fact I don't need any kind of a servant."

"I know I just want to say sorry." Snotlout said simply.

"For what?"

"For every single thing that I have ever done to you. That's not what family does and I'm sorry okay." Snotlout said. "I completely understand if you don't feel like forgiving me but could you think about it?"

"Snotlout I kind of forgave everyone a long time ago." Hiccup said

"Yeah but I didn't say sorry."

"No one did."

"What."

"No one apologized." said Hiccup "Not even my father. You were actually the only one to ever apologize and you're probably the last one too. I take this apology to the fullest extent."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So no one apologized to you after all you did for us?" Snotlout asked disbelievingly. "I was actually the first one to do something nice? AWESOME!"

"Yes, you were and thanks for that." Hiccup wrapped his small arms around Snotlout. It took him by surprise at first but soon he returned the gesture by wrapping his meaty arms around Hiccup's small frame.

Snotlout then headed home feeling that everyone had made peace.

* * *

 **Sorry if Snotlout was a little OOC. Please tell me what you think in the comments**


End file.
